Raindra's Fear
by Raindra
Summary: Raindra is brand new to the straw hat pirate but not even just joining she has to face one of her fears.


_**Raindra's Biggest Fear**_

 _ **Raindra: Happy Late Birthday to Kit. I hope this was worth the wait.**_

* * *

A girl ran about on the ships deck during the night with little sparks forming from her finger tips. "Come on," she murmured as her feet moved quietly. Little storm clouds floated around her head. What she didn't notice was the green haired swords man that was in the crow's nest. Her blue hair blew lightly in her face as she tried to focus on her moments.

The ship suddenly rocked and she lost her footing in the slight second. Her ankle twisted an odd angle as she fell over the edge causing a huge splash. The green haired swords man's eyes flew open to the noise and looked to see Raindra splashing a tiny bit before sinking. He didn't think twice as he ditched his swords and dived in after his newer crew's mate.

He looked around to spot her super pale skin and swam to her grabbing her by the waist before getting them to the surface. Both broke through the surface of the water but she was still unconscious. His first thoughts were to get them on to the ship first which was easier then he thought.

"Raindra," he called as he tapped her cheek lightly. He checked for a pulse to only feel a slow one and he noticed her chest wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. He pushed on her chest before breathing air into her lungs. After a few times of doing this, she started to cough out water. He never felt more relief as he moved her to her side so she wouldn't breath the water back in.

 ***(n_n)***

She felt the pain in her ankle but her thoughts flew away from the pain as she felt herself falling. Her slate orbs widen in fear as she hit the water. Her arms tried to help her stay afloat but that damn curse of the devil fruit wouldn't allow it. Her head went under and she lost all her thoughts. Her mouth opened and she screamed. The burning off the cold water filling her lungs made her heart pound before the light of the surface faded. The last thing she saw was someone diving into the dark sea...

Her eyes snapped open as she coughed out the liquid harshly as she was turned to her side. She felt faint once she stopped coughing only to take deep breath of the night air. There was bit warmth that she felt on her shoulders. She turned her head to see the swords man of the ship, Zoro. Hs hair was dripping wet, like his clothes. His dark eyes were clouded in worry as hers met his.

"What were you thinking?" He asked her with a harsh tone. Her mouth opened only for nothing to come out of her mouth. "You could have died. Don't you think I have a right to know what you were doing?" Raindra bit her lip and rolled out of his hold to sit with her back away from him.

"I was trying to do my father's move with lightening," she spoke looking at the wooden floor of the deck. Her long wavy blue hair framed her shoulders as she crossed her arms over her chest as she shivered a bit. "Thank you," she spoke a few moments later.

"What for?" Zoro asked as his fingers went through his green hair as his eyes narrowed on her shivering form. What he didn't see was the blush on her cheeks.

"For saving me," she shrugged. "I'm a useless pirate," she groaned falling back onto the deck looking up at the stars. Zoro said nothing just watch her lying there with her arm above her head. Her slate eyes filled with sadness. "I'm born on a ship of pirates but I've been scared of the water since I ate that damn devil fruit," she spoke on not understanding why. It just felt calming to finally tell someone. "My father found me as I found out I couldn't swim. I was so afraid no one told me that I traded my ability to swim for this power. I just wanted to be a normal person, but it's fitting now I think of it. My biggest fear is of the sea but I was given the power of storms. Like that stormy day my mother left me…" Zoro took a deep breath as he heard her sadness.

"Raindra-" He started quietly.

"I know, I can't change the past," she replied. "I shouldn't have said a thing." He watched as she pushed herself up and stood moving to the room she shared with Nami. "Night," she called quietly to him. He went to reach for her but already disappeared into the girl's room.

 ***(*x*)***

The next morning Raindra sat in the kitchen on the ship drinking so water. Her slate eyes starred at the floor in a daze. She didn't even see Usopp walk in and sit in front of her. "So…" He trailed off seeing her jump slightly before narrowing her eyes at him.

"What is it Usopp?" She asked shrugging her slight scare off.

"Are you alright Rain?" He asked as her eyes narrowed on to him. The corner of her lips curled down.

"Why do you ask?" She asked back quickly and he gave a slight chuckle.

"I'm guessing something is troubling you," he spoke giving her a soft smile. "It helps talking it out."

"How could you know if something is bothering me?" She asked raising her brow at him.

"You usually never avoid a question with another question unless something is bothering you," Usopp reached over the table to take one of her pale hair in his own. "You know you could trust me."

A sigh left her lips and she smiled up at him. "I guess you are right," Rain replied as her eyes looked around the room as she got her thoughts together. "You know my fear of the sea?" She finally spoke after a few minutes.

"Yea, you got it a little after you ate that weird fruit," Usopp shrugged. "It's normal to fear the sea now you can't swim." She stuck her tongue out at him as her arms crossed over her chest. Usopp expected it, since he's known her for years and she was a bit childish when it came to hiding her thoughts. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked as the thought came to his mind.

"No, it's not that," her voice was quiet. "I couldn't sleep so I went out to the deck to try my father's move. You know the one he used where he didn't have control but moved faster than our human eye sight," she tried to explain what she had been doing. "I thought I might be able to use it but also control it, but the ship moved a little when I was unsteady and I fell over the edge…." Her voice trailed off before she gulped little. Her eyes looked like they were looking far off.

"Rain," Usopp called and her eyes focused back onto him. "If you fell off the ship, how did you not drown?" Her teeth bit lightly on her lip remembering how Zoro was by her side as she opened her eyes after the fall.

"Zoro," she murmured too quietly for Usopp to hear her but he saw her lips move.

"What did you say?" Usopp asked confused.

"Zoro had saved me," she told him with a blush. "He must have heard the splash."

"Rain, it will be alright," he moved around to come up behind her giving her a hug.

"What if I fall off again and no one hears me," she cried pulling her hand to her mouth trying to quiet the sobs. "I don't want to die that way…."

 ***(n_n)***

Raindra stepped out on to the deck to look up at the sky. The twinkling of the stars caught her slate eyes as she managed to close the door behind her gently. There was a gentle wind that blew a few stands of blue over her pale face. The slight rock of the ship reminded her of the deep blue water she was so very afraid of.

She made herself to take a few steps closer to the railing but still was far off from being close to it. "I can't do this," she told herself taking a step back only to bump into something.

"You can't do what?" A deep voice rang out in the silence.

"Zoro," she said as she turned to look up at the green haired sword man. She hadn't thought he would be up tonight. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he looked pasted her to the sea.

"I wanted to prove to myself that I could face my fear of the sea," she told him not understanding the comfortable feeling she had now he was there. Zoro looked at her in surprise just the honestly she had about her fear reminded him of his childhood friend. "I was wrong though."

"Why do you say that?" Zoro asked a bit confused of how she was wrong.

"Because I can't even look down from the rail," she exclaimed looking back to the railing she wanted to walk to before. He seemed to follow her thoughts as he watched her stare at the railing.

"What the biggest part of your fear right now?" His question made hold her breath as she thought of herself in the water.

"It would be the idea of being in the water or even close to it," Rain spoke out loud sounding a bit fearful. Her eyes moved past the swords man and out to the blue liquid.

"You are facing your fear right now," he commented just for her to give him a confused look. "You are on a ship above the very thing that you are afraid of. The ship could always sink as well." She gulped before her hand hit his shoulder lightly.

"You don't have to give me more of a reason to be scared," she told him with a pout.

"How much do you trust me?" The words caught her off guard as showed with her wide eyes.

"What?" Her voice barely left her lips.

"How much do you trust me?" His voice was emotionless when he asked this.

"I trust you not to kill me," she didn't want to admit she trusted him a bit more then she should for only knowing him for a week. She was taken off guard as she was pulled with him to the railing of the ship. Her slate eyes widen at the sight of the water just below. She took a huge gulp as Zoro drive into the water to surface.

"Jump in," he called.

"Are you kidding me? I can't swim!" She exclaimed as the fear came so close.

"Trust me," he spoke as she tried to calm herself. She moved to sit on the rail looking down at him fearful. Her hands held tightly against the rail as she shook. Tears started to stream for the stormy slate her eyes were.

"I'm scared," Rain cried out. She didn't notice that Nami or Usopp came out to see what was going on.

"I'm right here," Zoro spoke calmly and Raindra pushed herself head first for her fear. Nami screamed with Usopp before they ran to the edge to see Zoro hold a frighten Raindra in the sea.

"No one's ever been able to get her to face her fear like that," Usopp gasped and Nami glared down at the green haired swordsman.

"What if he didn't get to her in time?" She grumbled out brushing her fingers through her short orange hair. Both hadn't notice that Raindra calmed down below.

"This is nice, besides the weak feeling," she murmured looking at the blue water around her with wonder. "I'm still scared I'm going to drown."

"As long as I'm near, I would never let that happen. And I don't doubt the two that saw you fall would either," Zoro chuckled as she looked up to see Nami and Usopp arguing.

"Thanks Zoro," she laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. "Thanks for helping me."

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
